Anti-Zombie Tactics, Extermination, and Containment
Our Mission A.Z.T.E.C. was formed by the few remaining men and women that survived the outbreak, and the waves of undead that followed in its path. These desperate survivors lost loved ones to the infected creatures, and vowed revenge on the horrible blight that had taken the city of Fairview and was spreading its curse all over the world. They vowed that they would develop tactics to fight the plague, exterminate the waves of infected creatures that besieged humanity, and do everything they could to quarantine and contain the undead threat. Rules #Respect all official Dead Frontier rules #Keep swearing to a minimum #No racism/sexism/homophobia/flaming #Respect all clan members #Don't bump--it just means you don't have anything to say Ranks Commander BigNast93 is the one and only Commander of A.Z.T.E.C. He is willing to expense advice and equipment to his loyal clan members, and he is unparalleled in strategy and combat. Lieutenant The Lieutenant is equivalent to an advisor or regent to the Supreme Commander, and all applications should be sent to them as well as BigNast93. The Second-in-Command does not necessarily need to be of a high level, but they should have knowledge of zombies, leadership skills, and the ability to communicate fluently in English. Major Majors are the highest rank any member can recieve without special designation from BigNast93. Majors have been with the clan for a very long time, or have proven their dedication time and time again. They are usually the main force of the Black Ops squad, and are not to be trifled with. Captain Captains are the most elite players that have been with AZTEC for a long time, have donated generously, or have improved life at AZTEC HQ for all of its members. They are true leaders, and have a personal squad of clan members that they selected themselves. Sergeant Sergeants can only be given orders by Captains and higher, but they get to command several Privates and Corporals in OA (when online). Drill Sergeants are responsible for training Recruits and Privates, and will sometimes sponsor activities such as Pen Knife Duels and Unarmed Looting Runs. Corporal Corporals form the main body of A.Z.T.E.C. and are the first rank to have access to everything in the clan stockpile. Corporals are allowed to participate in clan wars. Private Privates are the lowest rank of A.Z.T.E.C., and there are no post requirements to become a Private. Privates only have access to food, medicine, and ammunition from the clan stockpile, but they do have their own rank signature and color on the clan roster. Trainee Trainees are those that do not yet meet the requirements to join the clan and are working hard to meet these requirements. Trainees do not have access to the clan stockpile and do not have a rank signature. Members Lieutenants Retal7 Majors cpd670 LardyBalls Captains sniperalta13 Dmitrys Last Stand Flame O U T Sergeants bobthesoldier combatsnype sri SirBlackThorne dante of the devil maycry Corporals Rhina229 Annihilator X VirusKaine Privates none at the moment. Trainees none at the moment Stockpile Weapons Melee (1x) Ronan Pro (2x) Machete Pistols (1x) CK99 (1x) CK97B Rifles (1x) M1 Garand (1x) Chesterfield (1x) Glacial Warfare Shotguns (1x) Washington 1100 (1x) WALL-500 (2x) SPSA-12 (1x) Mannberg 500 Machine Guns (1x) PP90 Explosives (1x) HK69 Consumables Medicine (1x) Bandages (2x) Morphine Food (2x) Oats Ammunition (3x) .40 Handgun Bullets